Passions Of The Flesh
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: "Do have any idea how sexy you are?" The brunette asked. "Show me," Alison replies seductively caressing Em's face kissing her, entangling their legs as she did. Emily surprises Alison with a day she will 'Always Remember' At Hollis college in an empty Art Studio. #Emison Smut. REVIEWS PLEASE! Things get a little dirty in more ways than one.


**Hey Darlings,**

 **Here is another #Emison story. Warning: Sexual content is present in this fic, so if you do not like that, I advise you stop now & find a fluffy fic! For those of you who enjoy the occasional #Emison smut please continue.** **Don't forget to review please! This my first ever attempt at smut so here's hoping its good.**

 **(Yes I am still working on my multi chapter fic 'To Em With Love' but a friend of mine convinced me to write this)**

Today was the day. Alison had asked that Emily plan a day for them to spend together. Something like a date. Emily remembered Alison's exact words ' _A day we will always remember'._ Emily had tried thinking of the perfect way to spend the day with her favourite girl. But nothing seemed good enough. Then this morning it hit her, Alison loved to paint. It was the perfect idea! Emily would drive Alison and herself to Hollis college and head to the art department, art classes were always happening there. She knew Aria had connections there so she called in a favour by text. No sooner had she hit send Aria texted back that she had reserved one for today but didn't need it as she was with Ezra at his apartment. Excellent! Emily thought. Everything was set.

A text came through Ali was up and heading to the shower. Emily was feeling quite naughty and bold all of sudden.

 _Need company? -_ Emily texted back.

Alison Dilaurentis was the only girl to have this affect on her. No one but Alison could make Emily feel both strong and weak at the knees at the same time. All Alison had to do was look at Emily and her face would get all flushed, her heart would beat wildly in her chest and her skin would tingle all over just thinking about the blonde. Emily's phone beeped _'Maybe next time baby'_ came Ali's reply. Alison was such a little tease but that's part of what drew the brunette to her. She was wild, sexy and seductive. That long blonde hair in perfect curls down her back, striking blue eyes that sent shivers up her spin and those gorgeous curves. Every inch of Alison belonged to Emily and no one else. She couldn't help but feel a little proud that Alison's first sexual encounter with a girl was with her. The memory of Alison's soft, naked curves writhing on her bed as Emily made love to her was enough to make the brunette feel that familiar dull ache between her thighs.

As Emily pulled up in the car at the Dilaurentis house she spotted Alison in skinny jeans, flowing white top & a killer pair of heels. _She looks like a goddess!_ Ali hopped into the passenger side of the car and leaned over placing her hand on Emily's thigh. "I've missed you" she whispered into Emily's ear. The brunette smiled "You have no idea!" she pecked her girlfriend on the lips, lingering there for a moment as the intoxicating scent of French perfume invaded her air space. "So what's the plan Babe?" Ali asked cocking an eyebrow. "Paint" she replied simply, her facial expression not giving anything away. The blonde pouted "Please tell what we're doing?".

"Nope! No hints! Now you just buckle up and enjoy the ride" The brunette giggled.

"What are you up to Emily Fields? Knowing you it will be great". As they arrive Alison asked "Promise me when this day is over I will love you more". Emily pulled Alison's lips to hers and kissed her deeply. "I promise". As they enter studio it is well lit and two easels were set up for painting. Emily closed the door behind them and removes her jacket revealing her gorgeously tanned skin and just enough cleavage to pull her girlfriends longing stare further south. Alison smirks "You really want me right now, don't you?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ali, We're here to paint" Em replies as Ali picks up a brush "Where's the paint?"

"Here" Emily says handing her a tube of red. "My favourite colour". They started to paint Emily turns her brush toward Alison "You have paint right there" as she brushes her girlfriends cheek leaving a strip of red. "Two can play at this game, You sure you wanna do this?" Ali asks. Emily leaves another strip of paint on Alison's arm & nose. "You asked for it!" Ali lunges off her stool and goes to attack Emily with the paint brush, she loses her footing and both girls fall to the floor in a heap on the drop sheet beneath them. Both motionless for minutes before they burst out laughing. War had begun. Emily straddled Alison pinning her to the floor her arms beside her between Emily's knees.

"No escaping now!" The brunette dropped the brush in her hand picking up the tube of paint squeezing half the contents all over the girlfriends chest and arms as the blonde tries to break free.

"You are so dead Emily Fields!" Finally Alison managed to free her arms making a grab for the tube of paint in Emily's vice grip. The blonde laughs, the tube now safely in her possession. She rolls them over now straddling Emily & squeezes the remainder of the tube and thanks to the contact with Alison's chest Emily had paint all down her front. For a minute the blonde stops, still sitting atop her girlfriends hips.

"Something wrong?" Emily says, tucking strands of Alison's hair behind her ear.

"No. Everything's perfect, you're perfect" Ali leans in close cupping the sides of Em's face kissing her gently. Emily's lips instantly move in tandem with Ali's. The kiss deepens, they've kissed many times before but its never felt like this; Ai can feel herself getting wet between her thighs. Emily's hands slide up and down the blonde's slender back. Alison's fingers tangle themselves in her mermaids hair. Leaving small opened mouthed kisses on Emily's neck as she does. Emily lets out a small moan. The blonde's movements are interrupted by voices outside the door in the other studio's.

"Don't worry baby, no one will hear us" Emily soothes reaching up to bring her girlfriends lips to hers again.

Ali flashes a smile "Pity, I'd have loved for them to hear you scream my name. Makes this all the more fun" Ali's blue eyes stare down at her mermaid, Emily's eyes darken with desire. "If anyone was going to scream, it would be you," Em jokes.

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde could feel herself getting even more wet as her hands creep down Emily's sides to the end of her shirt gently tugging on it. "This paint will never come out, we should rinse it before it sets in". Alison slides back off Emily's lap allowing her to sit up. Her hands peel the shirt up over the brunettes head revealing her toned and tanned body throwing it aside. Emily blushed slightly as Alison stared at her black lace bra. "Like what you see?" Emily teased. Alison pressed a finger to her lips removing her own shirt so slowly that Emily could hear her own heart beat pounding in her ears with each button undone letting it fall off her shoulders behind her.

 **WARNING: If you don't like smut/sex scenes, Stop Here!**

She repositioned herself on top of her mermaid licking her finger and trails it all the way down Em's torso and sticks it back her mouth tasting the essence of Em's cocoa butter body cream. The brunette arched her back at the sensation moaning in approval. Ali smiled to herself knowing that nothing of Emily Field's body will be left to the imagination when she was done. The art studio floor wasn't the ideal place to have sex but what's a couple of girls to do when they are beyond hot for each other? Alison kissed Emily softly. "That feels so good" Emily squirmed beneath her, her whole body was covered in goose-bumps as Alison's chest is pressed against her own. "I haven't screamed yet" Emily purred urging Alison on further; her tongue tracing patterns in and around the brunette's naval, back up to her lips. "You have no idea how much I want you!" Emily admitted between gasps . The blonde goes to unhook her bra, Emily grabbed her wrists "I'll get it baby" she whispered inches away from her face. Alison's tongue slipped into the warmth of her mermaids mouth.

Emily pulled the blondes bra clean off allowing the blonde's petite chest to fall free... Alison licks all the way down Emily's chest to her waist, her hands shake as she unzips Emily's jeans. The brunette lifts her hips up allowing her girlfriend to slide her jeans down her legs. Alison could see that Emily was clearly aroused, growing wetness at her core; her underwear was soaked through & her nipples hard against the fabric of her bra. Alison starts rolling Emily's breast with her hand paying close attention to the nape of her neck licking and kissing the soft flesh. Emily moans biting her bottom lip.

"Oh god Ali! Please I need you now!" Emily begs.

"I want to make you explode first" Alison whispered into her ear. The blonde continued to tease Emily with her tongue, she sucked on her mermaids erect pink nipples. Emily moaned even louder, her body trembling as Alison's hand moves inside her underwear. Emily was extremely wet, her heart was racing and her head was spinning. Alison was the most amazing girl to have ever walked the halls of Rosewood High & of all people she could be with she chose Emily. Her mermaid was creeping closer and closer to the edge.

"Take me, take me now!" Emily begged. Alison finally had Emily right where she wanted her. "I'm gonna rock your world Em!". Ali removed her girlfriends soaked underwear and began slowly moving her finger over Emily's swollen pink clit spreading her legs wider at the feel of the blonde's soft hand. Her body rises and falls meeting Ali's hand & two fingers moving deeper and deeper inside her. "Oh fuck Ali! More! I'm cumming!" Emily screams out in pleasure as she rides out her orgasm, her juices erupt from her core all over Alison's hand. "That's my girl". The brunette just lay there enjoying the last of her orgasm before it dissipated completely.

"I love you Emily Fields."

"I love you too Alison Dilaurentis, and now I'm going to show just how much". Alison rolled off Emily onto the drop sheet, that was still covered in the red paint from earlier, not caring that it was through her hair. All she could focus on was the beautiful and sexy naked form of Emily Fields on beside her as she whispered dirty things in her ear. Ali was already wet and waiting for her mermaid to take her right then. The small windows of the art studio had fogged up with all the activity. Alison's could feel her body tense up at the thought of Emily's touch again. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" The brunette asked. "Show me" Ali replied caressing Emily's face & kissed her forcefully entangling their legs as she did so.

Emily gently stretched Ali's walls using two fingers pushing in and out. Alison's hips move in response pushing down on Em fingers. "God Em stop teasing me, deeper" Ali screams throwing her head back as Emily obeys her girlfriend curling her fingers to hit the right spot. "Cum for me Ali, I know you want to" Alison moans, her walls clench around Emily's fingers. "You're so tight Ali". Em speeds her movements until Alison's whole body is shaking with pleasure. The brunette pulls Alison close letting her breathing return to normal. "So did I live upto my promise?" Em says. "Definitely! This has been a day I will never forget!". The two share a kiss. "Time to go home?" Ali says. Em nods.

 **And that's it. :) Thanx for reading, please review. Hope you liked it. If not well it was my first attempt at smut.**

 **-Nat**


End file.
